


No One Eats Ass Better Than Ray Toro

by loneliestbaby



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, not your ordinary rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneliestbaby/pseuds/loneliestbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bootylicious</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Eats Ass Better Than Ray Toro

"fraannkie"  
"yes daddy?," frank replied, not wanting to upset his master.  
"frankie dear, daddy is hungry," said ray, whispering into his pet's ear, nibbling and licking at his lobe.  
Frank was laying on the bed, face down, ass up, because as you might know, that's the way we like to fuck. Ray glanced at frank's laying body, growing hungrier every second.  
"frankie, I'm hungry. I want a hot dog," said the fro man, a mischievous look on his face.  
Frank's eyes went wide. He loved the gorilla man laying on top of him very much, but sometimes his kinks just went too far. "bu- b- but we don't have any hot dog buns, baby."  
"maybe not actual hot dog buns, but I'm looking at some buns that sure know how to take a good sausage in between."  
"baby, please don't, remember what happened last time?"  
Ray chuckled to himself as he remembered the last time he was this hungry. "you tasted so good baby, i wish i could cut your dick off and do it all over again."  
Frank blushed. Ray sure did know how to woo a boy. "sun ray, you say the sweetest things."  
"so then, frankie pie, what do you say? you gonna let me feed on those soft, pretty buns of yours."  
a tear ran down frank's pretty little bitch face. he would do just about any thing for the man he loved. "okay, babe, okay."  
ray smiled, leaning down to kiss his lover's cheek.," okay, I'll go get the stuff."  
Ray got off his lover and skadaddled out of the room. On the bed, frank trembled from both nerves and anticipation.  
Then Ray came back, put his dick and a sausage in Frank's ass.  
Ray then sensually began to nibble on franks's butt cheeks. They tasted so good! Not thinking and consumed by hunger, Ray began to eat, literally eat frank's ass.  
"FUCK ME IN THE MEME RAY WHAT DID YOU DO" Frank yelled, looking back at the spot his one beautful booty had been.  
"Daddy told you he was hungry," purred Ray grinning down at Frank. Ray looked over Frank and gasped. "Wait a second, where's the booty?"  
Realizing that the small tattooed man no longer had the great ass he had fallen in love with, Ray broke up with Frank. One week later, Frank was seen swapping eyeliner and cuddling with the gay lead singer of the band, Gerard. Gerard had told Frank that his bootyless behind made him beautiful and they then had gross gay sex and lived happily ever after.  
As for Ray, he decided to go into the wild, where he became Princess Fro Fro and got all the babes.

The End


End file.
